Tartu kädestä
by WashuNeko
Summary: Oddin on paha olla, mutta kukaan ei huomaa sitä. Vai huomaako sittenkin?
1. Prologi

**Kirjoittaja: Washu**

**Varoitukset/ikäsuositus: Jotain k-13 pintaan kielenkäytön, väkivallan ja angstin takia.**

**Paritukset: Lievää UlrichXOdd**

**A/N: Pahoittelen syvästi sitä, että "raiskasin" lastensarjan hahmot angstilla, verisellä väkivallalla ja lievällä poikien välisellä rakkaudella XD**

**Tartu kädestä - prologi**

Sade. Se kastelee minut kokonaan. Seison paikallani ja kohotan katseeli kohti taivasta. Sadepisarat osuvat silmiini. Painan ne kiinni. Kellertävät hiukseni ovat valahtaneet alas ja vaatteeni ovat märät. Olen seissyt tässä jo jonkinaikaa. Silmäkulmastani vierähtää kyynel, joka sekoittuu heti sateeseen. Minun on paha olla. Syvälle sisälleni sattuu.

Yleensä olen hilpeä, kerskailen ja vitsailen muille. Se on kuitenkin useinmiten vain pelkkä suojamuuri. Tahaton valhe, joka tulee jo luonnostaan. Niinkuin hymykin jonka luon ystävilleni. Se on harvoin aito. Vain virnistyksen muotoon puettu valhe.

En tahtoisi satuttaa muita, mutta on vain osaa olla muuten. En osaa sanoa suoraan ja purkaa sitä mitä on sisälläni.

Jyrähdys. Taivas värjäytyy hetkessä valkeaksi. Juoksen kiireesti sisään asuntolaan. Aulaan päästyäni ravistelen vaatteistani pahimmat vedet pois ja pörrötän hieman hiuksiani, jotta ne nousevat taas pystöön. Siirryn kerroksen ylös päin ja kävelen aivan käytävän päähän. Siellä on ovi. Kaivan pienen hopeisen avaimen taskustani ja asetan sen lukkoon. Kuuluu hento naksahdus ja ovi avautuu naristen.

Koirani Kiwi tervehtii minua iloisesti ja heiluttaa häntäänsä. Sitten se hypähtää sängylle ja käpertyy mukavaan asentoon. Minä huokaisen hiljaa ja lasken reppuni maahan. Luon pienen silmäyksen huoneeseen. Huomaan, että Kiwi on tehnyt taas tuhojaan. Se on silpunnut liian matalalla olleet paperit, levittänyt roskakorin ja repinyt sängyistä lakanat – niin minun, kuin Ulrichinkin. Tänään en kuitenkaan jaksa välittää vaan riisuudun ja lysähdän sänkyyn.

En kuitenkaan saa unta vaan valvon useamman tunnin. Kuulen kuinka joku astelee käytävässä ja pysähtyy oven eteen. Avain kalahtaa lukossa, jonka jälkeen ovi aukeaa narahdellen. Vedän peiton korviini ja leikin nukkuvaa.

Lähes kokonaan vihertäviin vaatteisiin sonnustautunut ruskeat hiukset omaava nuori poika hiipii sisään. Hän katsahtaan minuun. Minä puserran silmäni entistä tiukemmin kiinni. Poika riisuutuu ja käy nukkumaan. Minä puristan peitonkulmaa tiukasti käsissäni. Olen varma, että tänäkään yönä minä en nuku...

-...-...-...-

Jatkuu sitten kun jaksan kirjoitella lisäää...


	2. luku 1

_A/N: Pahoittelen pitkiä lukujen ilmestymis välejä, mutta lukion tahtoo viedä todella suuren osan ajastani, enkä sen takia jouda oikein kirjottelemaan. Tämäkin luku on kirjoitettu yöllä, joten kirjoitus virheitä saattaa siis esiintyä rutkasti, mutta koettakaa kestää XD :) Tässä luvussa hieman lisää angstia ja verta :P_

**_Luku 1._**

Valon säteet hiipivät hiljaa verhojen välistä huoneeseen. Ne osuvat ensimmäisenä silmiini. Ynähdän hiljaa, käännän kylkeä ja vedän peittoa enemmän päälleni. En tahtoisin herätä, mutta tiedän että on pakko. Kuuntelen hetken hiljaa. Ainoa ääni minkä kuulen on Kiwin hieman rohiseva kuorsaus. Vedän peiton pois päältäni ja nousen istumaan. Hieron vielä unenpöpperöisiä silmiäni ja katsahdan sitten huoneen toisella puolella olevaan sänkyyn. Vuode on kauniisti pedattu. Ulrich on siis jo mennyt.

Päästän syvän huokauksen ja alan pukeutua. Vedän violetit leveälahkeiset housuni hitaasti jalkaani ja ujutan samaa sävyä olevan paidan ylleni. Toimin hiljaa sillä en tahdo heräättä Kiwiä. Otan reppuni siitä mihin sen eilen jätinkin – läksyni ovat tietenkin tekemättä, kuten usein muulloinkin.

Juoksen pitkin käytävää ja vilkaisen kelloa. Varttia vaille kahdeksan? Sätin itseäni sisäisesti. Tunnit alkavat vasta yhdeksän aikaan. Heräsin liian aikaisin.

"On tässä kyllä hyväkin puoli. Ehdin kerrankin syödä." Hymähdän hiljaa ja kasvoilleni nousee pieni virne. Joka katoaa kuitenkin varsin nopeasti, kun kuulen portaista askelten ääniä. Tähyilen ympärilleni ja yritän löytää piilopaikkaa – en jaksa kuunnella ketään näin aikaisin aamusta.

"Siivouskomero!" Huudahdan puoliäänen ja juoksen ovea kohti. Koetan ripaa ja toivon että se ei olisi lukossa. Ovi narahtaa hieman kankeasti auki ja minä pujahdan sisään. Komerossa on tunkkaista. Lattia on täynnä ämpäreitä ja seinää vasten nojaa rispaantuneita moppeja. Hyllyillä on puoliksi käytettyjä puhdistusainepulloja, joista osa on kaatunut ja niiden sisältö on valunut lattialle. Lattia on täynnä erivärisiä tahmaisia läikkiä.

Kuulen kuinka sydämeni rytmi kiihtyy askelten tullessa lähemmäs. Vaikka komeron seinät ovat paksut kuulen silti selvästi askeleet ja kimittävän äänen joka sättii ja valittaa.

"Sissi..." Totean kuiskaten itselleni. Askeleet etääntyvät ja sitten niitä ei enää kuulu. Tyttö on selvästi pysähtynyt. Kuuluu rajua pauketta, kun Sissi alkaa hakata ovea nyrkillään.

"Ulrich, kulta! Oletko siellä?" Hän huutaa.

Tyttö ei kuitenkaan saa vastausta sillä huoneessa ei ole ketään. Hän kiroaa hiljaa ja palaa takaisin. Askeleet etääntyvät jälleen ja siirtyvät portaisiin.

Räpyttelen hitaasti silmiäni. En ole ennen kuullut Sissin kiroilevan. Hymähdän ja raotan ovea.

'No, aina oppii jotain uutta...' Tuhahdan ja lähden juoksemaan portaita alas. Minulla on jo suden nälkä.

Ruokasali on lähes kokonaan tyhjä. Harva on jaksanut herätä tähän aikaan. Huomaan kuitenkin tutun porukan ruokalan perällä. Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita ja Yumi istuskelevat takaseinän vieressä olevassa pöydässä. Kauhon tarjottimeni täyteen aamiaista ja menen heidän luokseen.

"Wou! Nyt on tapahtunut ihme! Odd on herännyt ennen yhdeksää." Ulrich vitsailee, kun istun hänen viereensä. Suon hänelle tekaistun virnistyksen ja tökkään häntä kylkeen.

"Ruuan haju leijaili niin houkuttelevasti ilmassa." Tokaisen ja naurahdan. Kaikki muut hymyilevät, mutta Ulrichin ilme on muuttunut äkkiä vakavaksi. Hän nojaa toisella kädellään pöytään ja tuijottaa minua, kuin etsien jotain. Käännän katseeni äkkiä pois ja alan lapata ruokaa suuhuni.

"Odd... Saat vielä mahanpuruja jos hotkit tuota menoa." Jeremy huomauttaa ja kohentaa silmälasiensa asentoa.

"Ei se haittaa. Saanpahan olla pois tunneilta, jos saan vatsani kipeäksi..." Mumisen suu täynnä ruokaa niin ettei kukaan saa selvää mitä höpisen.

Hotkin ruokani nopeasti ja kun kaikki ovat syöneet suuntaamme oppitunneille.

Päivä sujuu suhteellisen hyvin, mutta pahaolo tavoittaa minut viimeisten oppituntien aikana. Minusta alkaa tuntua jotenkin tyhjältä, yksinäiseltä. Ajatukseni harhailevat aamuiseen. Siihen kuinka Ulrich tuijotti minua, kuin etsien jotain. Minusta tuntui, kuin hän olisi nähnyt lävitseni. Nähnyt että hymyni on vain tekaistu. Valhe.

Opettaja antaa luvan lähteä. Nousen tuolilta ja heilautan repun olalleni. Koulupäivä on vihdoin päättynyt ja nyt voin hieman rauhoittua. En voi kuitenkaan sysätä syrjään sitä inhottavaa tunnetta, joka kytee sisälläni.

Harhailen pitkin käytäviä, oikeastaan tekemättä yhtän mitään olen vain ja yritän selvitellä ajatuksiani. Loppujen lopuksi päädyn alakerran aulan vessoille. Nojaan pesualtaaseen ja katselen itseäni peilistä. Mustat silmäni ovat utuiset – mitään sanomattomat. Kellertävät hiukseni sojottavat pystössä ja niiden keskelle on värjätty pieni violetti läikkä. Katselen hetken käsiäni ja painan ne sitten peilin kylmää pintaa vasten. Suljen silmäni.

Minulle tulee vastustamaton halu tuntea kipua. Tahdon tuntea, että olen vielä elossa. Täällä. Että olen todellinen ja oikeasti olemassa. Haluan tämän tyhjän turtuneisuuden tunteen pois. Alan kaivaa reppuani. Otan esiin kynäpenaalin ja sieltä harpin. Koetan harpin päätä sormellani. Se on todella terävä. Istahdan vessanpöntön päälle ja katselen vielä hetken käsiäni. Sitten painan hitaasti harpin pään käteni lihaan ja vedän viillon. Se sattuu aivan helvetisti, mutta tuntuu samalla mielettömän hyvältä. Teen vielä muutaman viillon. Tunnen olevani elossa.

Nakkaan harpin pesualtaaseen, kohotan käteni ja katselen niitä. Niin typerä en ihan vielä sentään ole, että olisin viiltänyt ranteeni. Tein viiltoja vain selkäpuolelle, en kämmenpuolelle. Jäljet eivät ole kovin syviä, mutta niistä tihkuu suhteellisen paljon verta. Käteni sotkeutuvat lähes kokonaan vereen ja sitä tippuu myös lattialle ja vaatteilleni.

Paukahdus!

Hätkähdän. Joku koputti juuri suurella voimalla vessan oveen.

"Odd! Tiedän että olet siellä. Näin kun menit sinne. Oletko kunnossa? Olet ollut siellä nimittäin jo aina kauvon." Kuuluu Ulrichin ääni oven toiselta puolelta. Voin kuulla hänen äänestään pientä huolta.

"O-olen ihan kunnossa..." Takeltelen vastaukseksi, mutta sätin sen jälkeen itseäni. Ääneni oli täynnä hätää ja pelkoa.

"En nyt ihan usko sinua." Ulrich tokaisee.

"Tulen sisään. Ovi ei näytä olevan lukossa."

'Helvetin helvetti!' Kiroa mielessäni ja yritän piilottaa harpin, sekä käteni, oven narahdellessa hitaasti auki.

_A/N: Uusi luku tulee taas sitten, kun joudan kirjoittamaan... Ja kommentit ovat tietenkin aina tervetulleita! :)_


	3. luku 2

**A/N: **_Köh... Jotenkin minusta tuntuu, että taidan tälläkertaa pitää ison turpani tukossa, jotta en mene lupailemaan mitään jatkoa, mitä en saa ajallaan laiskuuttani toteutettua XD_

**Luku 2.**

Nakkasin harpin hätäisesti WC pöntön taakse. Lattialle jää pieniä veriläikkiä. Minun täytyy vain toivoa, että Ulrich ei katsahda lattiaan. Käteni laitan selkäni taakse ja yritän näyttää niin luonnolliselta, kuin siinä tilanteessa saattaa. Tunnen kuinka käsistäni edelleen valuva veri kastelee paitani selkämyksen.

Ulrich astuu sisään ja sulkee oven perässään.

Minä pakotan kasvoilleni hymyn ja katson häntä suoraan silmiin.

"Kuten näet, minulla ei ole mitään hätää." Yritän lausua mahdollisimman pirteästi, mutta kahden viimeisen sanan kohdalla ääneni pettää ja alkaa säröillä. Ulrich mutristaa suutaan ja tuijottaa syvälle silmiini, ikään kuin näkisi lävitseni.

En kestä sitä.

Käännän katseeni lattiaan ja annan hymyni kadota.

"Odd... Mikä sinun on? Käyttäydyt oudosti."

Hymähdän.

Oudosti? Tahtoisin avata suuni ja huutaa ulos kaiken. Kaiken sen mikä sattuu ja tuntuu pahalta. Tahtoisin vajota hänen käsivarsilleen ja antaa hänen lohduttaa, mutta en voi. Mieleni ei anna periksi. Se huutaa, että minun on kannettava suruni yksin. En voi vaivata sillä muita.

En tahdo olla vaivaksi.

Hätkähdän.

Ulrich on ottanut muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi minua ja koskettaa nyt kädellään kasvojani. Hänen kosketuksensa on niin lämmin. Se tuntuu mukavalta. Hän tutkii minua hitaasti katseellaan.

Etsii.

Lopulta hänen katseensa harhailee lattiaan. Huomaan kuinka Ulrichin pupillit laajenevat järkytyksestä. Hän polvistuu ja sipaisee punaista nestetta lattialta.

"Verta..." Poika toteaa kuiskaten ja kääntää sitten katseensa takaisin minuun. Minä yritän vaistomaisesti perääntyä, mutta en tietenkään voi. Pöntön noja tulee vastaan.

Ulrich tajuaa heti mistä ruumiin osasta veri on peräisin ja riuhtaisee käteni väkipakolla esille.

Hän katselee hetken verta vuotavia käsiäni hiljaa. Pojan omat kädetkin sotkeutuvat vereen.

"Miksi sinä teet itsellesi näin?" Ulrich kysyy äkisti lähes kuiskaten.

"E-en minä tiedä... M-minä vain..." Yritän takellella. Minun tekee kovasti mieli itkeä, mutta saan hillittyä sen. Ulrich tuijoittaa vielä hetken aikaa minua ja huokaisee sitten syvään. Hän näkee jotain mitä muut eivät, olen siitä varma. Poika päästää käsistäni irti ja alkaa riisua paitaansa. Minä päästän yllättyneenä pienen inahduksen ja tunnen kuinka kasvoni alkavat punoittaa. Ulrich ottaa käsistäni uudestaan kiinni saatuan paitansa pois ja alkaa hitaasti pyyhkiä sillä käsiäni.

"M-mutta sinun paitasi... S-se menee aivan pilalle." Soperran hiljaa.

"Se ei haittaa." Ulrich vastaa lyhyesti ja keskittyy käsiini. Minä katselen hänen työskentelyään hetken hiljaa, mutta sitten en kestä enää. Kyyneleet alkavat virrata pitkin poskiani, ponnistan vauhtia ja syöksähdän äkisti hänen syliinsä.

Ulrich ei selvästikkään odottanut tälläista reaktiota minulta. Hän horjahtaa taaksepäin ja me kaadumme sylikkäin kylmälle laatta lattille. Hän ei kuitenkaan yllätyksestä huolimatta pukkaa minua pois, vaan halaa minua hellästi. Minä painan pääni hänen olkapäätään vasten ja nyyhkytän hiljaa.

"Sattuu..."


	4. luku 3

**Tartu kädestä luku 3**

_Ulrich p.o.v_

Odd puristi minua tiukasti ja nyyhkytti hiljaa rintaani vasten. Minä puolestani tarrasin poikaan kiinni, kuin hän olisi voinut kadota minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Siinä me istuimme hiljaa sylitysten. Vain Odin kiivas hengitys ja nyyhkytys kaikuivat vaimeasti huoneessa.

En tiedä kuinka kauan me olimme siten.

Sekunteja, minuutteja, tunteja?

Ajantajuni katosi. Keskityin täysin sylissäni nyyhkyttävään poikaan, jonka lämpimän hauraan kehon tunsin omaani vasten.

Hän oli niin lämmin.

Hiljalleen Odin hengitys alkoi tasaantua, nyyhkytys muuttui katkonaiseksi ja loppui sitten kokonaan. Viimein uskalsin löysätä otettani pojasta.

Odin silmät olivat painuneet kiinni. Kuivuneet kyynelvanat reunustivat pojan poskia ja hän hengitti tasaisesti. Hän näytti niin levolliselta.

Otin Odin tukevammin syliini. Nousin ensin varovasti polvilleni ja siitä sitten seisomaan. En halunnut missään tapauksessa herättää poikaa, joka oli nukahtanut kesken tunteen purkauksensa. Avasin wc:n oven varovasti ja kurkistin ettei käytävässä ollut ketään. Kun reitti oli selvä lähdin hitaasti kävelemään asuntolaa kohti Odd sylissäni. Onnekseni kaikki koulun oppilaat olivat menneet joko kotiin tai iltapäiväharrastustensa pariin – yksikään ei roikkunut asuntolan liepeillä.

Kun pääsin huoneeseemme laskin pojan varovasti sängylle ja aloin kaivella vaatekaappiani. Pengoin kaappia kuumeisesti – vaatteet lentelivät pitkin lattiaa ja kirjoituspöytää. Käsiini osui viimein valkea suuri paita. Katselin ja kääntelin sitä hetken silmieni edessä.

Tämä saisi kelvata.

Laskin paidan sängylle Odin viereen, poimin pöydän nurkalta vanhan vesilasin jonka olin täyttänyt kynillä ja singahdin käytävään. Täytin lasin lähimmällä käytävän hanalla ja palasin takaisin.

Istuiduin varovasti sängynreunalle ja revin vanhan paidan liuskoiksi. Kastan yhden liuskan veteen ja otan sitten hellästi kiinni nukkuvan pojan vasemmasta kädestä.

Veri.

Se valuu edelleen haavoista, mutta hitaammin. Suurin osa vuodosta on tyrehtynyt itsestään. Sipaisen haavaa varovasti märällä kankaalla.

Ynähdys.

Odd ynähtää hiljaa kivusta, mutta ei kuitenkaan osoita minkäänlaisia heräämisen merkkejä. Otan tukevamman otteen hänen kädestään ja alan varoen puhdistaa haavoja. Kun olen saanut vasemmankäden puhdistettua, kastan kangaspalan uudelleen veteen ja siirryn oikeaan käteen. Pojan huulilta karkaa taas vaimea ynähdys, kun tuon märän kankaan hänen kädelleen.

Kun olen saanut puhdistettua Odin kädet, poimin sängyn laidalta loput repimäni kangassuikaleet ja kiedon ne varovasti pojan käsien ympärille.

Huokaus.

Istun hiljaa ja vain katselen. En saa silmiäni irti hänestä.

Hän ei ole kunnossa. Ei ole ollut pitkään aikaan.

Voin tuntea ja nähdä sen.

Muut eivät huomaa sitä, sillä hän hymyilee, nauraa ja vitsailee samalla tavalla kuten aikaisemminkin.

Enhän minäkään sitä aluksi tajunnut. Vasta silloin ymmärsin kun näin hänet ensimmäistä kertaa seisomassa sateessa. Katse jonka hän loi tuolloin pilviselle taivaalle, oli jotain mitä en vieläkään kykene kuvaamaan sanoin, mutta se riipaisi syvältä. Olisin halunnut juosta hänen luokseen ja halata häntä, mutta en tehnyt niin – katselin vain.

Katselin aina uudestaan ja uudestaan. Palasin jokaisena sadepäivänä sille samaiselle ikkunalle ja katselin, sillä tiesin hänen olevan siellä.

Hän on niitä ihmisiä jotka piilottavat kyyneleensä sateeseen, jotta muut eivät näkisi niitä.

Jokin muljahtaa sisälläni. Tuntuu kuin sisuskaluni olisivat kääntyneet ylösalaisin – syyllisyys.

Kaduttaa.

Tuntuu pahalta.

Minun olisi pitänyt mennä hänen luokseen silloin kun näin hänet ensimmäistä kertaa ulkona sateessa. Olisi pitänyt ottaa kiinni hänen kädestään ja vetää hänet ulos siitä pienestä harmaasta ja synkästä maailmasta, jonka hän oli luonut ympärilleen.

Mutta miksi en tehnyt niin?

Ehkä pelkäsin.

Pelkäsin omia tunteitani.

Minä pidän hänestä.

Ei.

Minä rakastan häntä.

Pelkäsin, että jos menen hänen luokseen, en voisi salata tunteitani häneltä. Luulen nimittäin, että hän ei tunne samoin. Olen nähnyt kuinka hän katselee Samathaa.

Nyt en kuitenkaan enää pelkää.

Vien käteni Odin poskelle ja liu'utan sen hitaasti sitten hänen vaaleisiin hiuksiinsa. Silittelen nukkuvan pojan hiuksia hellästi ja katselen kuinka hänen rintakehänsä kohoilee levolliseen tahtiin.

-…-….-….-

Kuluu ainakin tunti. Ehkä enemmänkin – ajantajuni katoaa kokonaan.

Odd alkaa liikahdella ja ynähdellä vaimeasti. Hän avaa hitaasti violetin vivahteiset suuret silmänsä ja katselee minua unisesti. Poika nielaisee muutaman kerran selvitelläkseen kurkkuaan.

"Mitä tapahtui? Missä minä olen?" Hän kysyy hiljaisella hieman rohisevalla äänellä.

"Sinä nukahdit minun syliini viillettyäsi kätesi ensin auki." Vastaan suorasukaisesti – en halua kierrellä turhia. Tutkailen Odia katseellani. Hän näyttää siltä, että hänen tekisi mieli pinkaista karkuun – kauas minusta ja unohtaa, että tämä oli koskaan tapahtunut.

"Olen pahoillani, että sinä jouduit näkemään sen." Odd kuiskaa kuitenkin lopulta ja luo katseensa minuun. Huokaisen syvään ja silitän hellästi pojan hiuksia.

"Itkemisessä ei ole mitään hävettävää. Sinun ei tarvitse pyydellä mitään anteeksi. Minunhan tässä ennemmin pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, kun en ole tehnyt mitään vaikka sinulla on ollut noin paha olla." Lausahdan hieman takellellen. Tunnen kuinka kasvoni alkavat punoittaa.

Odd mittailee minua katseellaan. Hänen silmänsä loistavat lampunkajossa outoa violettia loistettaan.

"Se ei haittaa." Hän toteaa ja nousee hitaasti kivusta sihahdellen istumaan – painon varaaminen käsille sattuu.

"Tärkeintä on että olet nyt siinä." Odd kuiskaa hiljaa ja tarttuu kankaaseen käärityillä käsillään olkapäihini.

Seuraava asia jonka tunnen, ovat hänen huulensa vasten omiani. Kehoni jännittyy hetkeksi, mutta rentoudun nopeasti, suljen silmäni ja vastaan hänen suudelmaansa.


End file.
